


In Which Roxy Tricks John Into Wearing A Dress

by DirkDatAssStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with some plot, Reverse sex, Roxygen, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkDatAssStrider/pseuds/DirkDatAssStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes over thinking that they're going to go out, but Roxy has different plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Roxy Tricks John Into Wearing A Dress

**Author's Note:**

> /Porn with some plot?? I was on a writer’s block with my other longfic and I was in a big fucking Roxygen mood the other day I s2g this ship will be the end of me. Also, my headcanon John is really small, half Asian, and really goofy. My headcanon Roxy is really tall and curvy <3/

It started on a Saturday night.

It was the night that the two of you usually went out—probably to some underground dance club that Roxy had found out about during the week. She had a funny way of being picky about that sort of thing—never wanting to frequent one club too often. You could only wonder why.

But on this particular night, you had showed up a little too early to the apartment she shared with Rose. Rose was already out for the night—her and her girlfriend were singers for a classy club downtown—and the door was unlocked when you tried the knob.

Cautiously, you peaked inside, finding no sight of your boisterous girlfriend.

“Hello?”

“In here, John!” She waved her manicured hand from the hallway.

You find her in a state of chaos—the bathroom littered with makeup of all kinds. She was still dressed in her underwear—it was the pair you liked with the pink and black lace and bows. Although you’d already seen her naked—Roxy really wasn’t shy when it came to stuff like that with you—you still found yourself flustered.

She was putting electric pink lipstick on when you entered.

“Hey, I’ll be done in a sec. You did remember your ID, right?” 

“R-Right.” You muttered, and she giggled at you, shaking her hips in your direction. She leaned over the bathroom counter, outlining her eyes with liquid liner.

She really was super pretty. Prettier than that girl from Con Air. What was her name again??? It was hard to remember when Roxy was slowly backing her butt into your groin area. You felt a slow, steady heat pool in your cheeks.

“Mmm, close your eyes for a second.” She turned around, looking up at you with her wide, pink eyes.

You complied, because you knew better than to argue, and a few seconds later, you felt something odd press against you lips. It was stickly sweet, tasting heavily of strawberries.

“I knew that was your color.” 

You open your eyes and surely enough, you’re wearing red lipgloss. It feels like thicker chapstick, and tastes like a bottle of strawberry medicine. You pull a face.

“Seriously?”

“Haha, yes, seriously!” She smiles, and it’s hard to stay mad at her when her eyes light up like Christmas and all you want to do is kiss her silly. She reaches over and grabs eyeliner from her pile of cosmetics.

“No way.” You protest, crossing your arms. It’s not like you had problems with guys wearing makeup, but you weren’t that type of guy.

“C’mon, John, please?” She drags out her please all low and sexy like, and you felt you resolve crumbling. She waves the eyeliner in your face, “I bet I could make you look like a babe.”

“I bet you couldn’t.”

She raises her eyebrows, meeting the challenge. “Well if I win, you have to surrender movie dibs for a month.”

She knew how to get under your skin easily, make you squirm. But you weren’t going to back down, not now. You had to do this for all the future Nic Cage and Ghostbusters movie marathons you were going to make her sit through.

_For Nic Cage!!_

“Fine. But if I win, I don’t have to go shoe shopping with you and Jane.”

“Deal.”

===>  
You ended up not going out, after all. Roxy spent a good hour on your makeup, and a good thirty minutes on your hair. You tried not to squirm under all the scrutiny, but I was hard when she had her hands all over your body.

When she had finished, you looked more like Jane than you ever thought you could, all dolled up in a baby blue silk dress. Curse your small boyishness!!!

By this time she was sitting the webcam up, and you wondered what she was doing. When you asked you were simply given, “Skyping Dave.”

“No way, I’m not showing Dave.” You drew the line there. Dave would rip you apart like a vulture on a dead cow carcass. You were not going to give him blackmail material, either. It was already bad enough that your girlfriend could see you like this, when you were all dolled up and insecure.

Roxy’s pouting again, and it was so adorable that it makes you inner schoolgirl scream. She dropped her eyelids, in that way that made her look like the last drop of water in the desert.

“Please, John?” her voice dripped with lust as she ran her hand up your chest. She was like a cat—cuddling up to you to get just what she wanted. 

“Why do we even have to show him? Can’t we just not and say we did?”

“Because he’s brutally honest. That’s the only way we’re go if to know who won this bet.”

Oh. “Oh.”

She took that as a yes, and smiled widely, kissing you on the cheek. Before you could form a coherent sentence, she was already calling Dave. He answered exactly five rings in, wearing an oversized hoodie that you knew belonged to Karkat. Dave’s elusive boyfriend was nowhere to be found as he adjusted his own webcam, his sunglass clad face coming into focus.

“Sup, Lalonde…and Crocker? Thought you’d be out with John tonight. Y’know, clubbing.”

Roxy laughed and you felt more embarrassed by the second. Even your best friend didn’t recognize you!! Oh, you were so screwed!!

“Nah, it’s just me and Janey, tonight. Talked me right out of clubbing.”

“Ah, I see. Highclass Crocker doesn’t party, does she?”

You opened your mouth to say something, but Roxy cut you off.

“Say, Davey, how fuckin’ hella does Janey look tonight?”

“Pretty damn hella, by hella’s standards.” Dave answered, smirking a little. “Although I better not let Vantas hear me say that. Guy’s as sensitive as a closeted homeschooler.”

“See that, Jane? Even Dave thinks you’re hella.” Roxy smiles at you in that sneaky way of hers, and your heart squeezes in your chest. You just want to run away and hide.

“Strider, I swear to fucking god, if you don’t untie me, I’ll—“

“That’s my sweet sweet man calling me.” Dave said, clutching the front of his shirt overdramatically. “I better be moving on.”

“Nnghhh….if you don’t get this fucking thing out of my--!!”

The call was ended then, and you could only wonder about what your best friend was doing to Karkat. As you thought about it, Roxy looked over at you, grinning.

“Believe me yet?”

“No.” You say stubbornly, shaking your head. “No way.”

She looks like she expected that. “Fine. Come sit on my lap.”

You look at her questiongly, but she just pats her thighs. Begrudgingly, you settle down on her lap, and she pulls your body back into hers. She’s taller than you, curvier than you, so you fit right against her with ease. She smells like cotton candy perfume and lavender soap, a combination that made your head swim.

She types in something and a familiar website pulls up. Chatroulette. You and Dave used to get on this and prank old perverts by jiggling your ass in a cheap bra.

Needless to say, the old perverts hadn’t really minded when you revealed it was a prank.

Roxy clicks a button and you’re faced with a middle aged guy with a handle bar mustache. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, revealing his hairy arms and chest. His eyes sparked with interest as he saw the two of you and he moved to type.

**lezbos???**

Roxy smirks and typed back.

**totes but my gf here is a lil shy so give her sum encouragement will ya?**

He nods, typing back. 

**u r most definitely a cutie honey ;)**

Your face heats up as Roxy moved her hand from your chest to your thighs, rubbing lightly. From this angle, the man could see everything, and he’d see the boner you were about to sport if Roxy didn’t stop teasing.

She brought her lips down to your jaw, running her tongue up and down the sensitive skin there. You let your head fall back against her shoulder, the fight draining out of you with every kiss and suck and stroke. Arousal already pooled at your groin.

You had no idea that letting Roxy take the lead would be this great.

You briefly wondered if this was her end game—if she’d planned it, but when she brushes against your dick through the blue satin. The movement was so unexpected that you cried out, high pitched and girly, and the man looked pleased as he typed.

**so sexy**

You felt sexy as Roxy pawed you through the dress. With her free hand she adjusted the webcam so that it was focused on your face, all red and out of breath. 

She kisses you. 

It felt like no kiss you’d ever gotten before, all breathless and sticky because of both of your respective lipglosses. It tasted of strawberries and candy, and all you wanted to do was savor it, savor her. She filled your mind and your heart and your body, and you completely forget about the old pervert jacking off to your image.

You think of her. You touch her. You love her.

She makes work of slipping up your dress and sliding your Slimer boxers down your thighs. Your dick stood at full attention then, painfully hard and already dripping. When you’d first started your sex life with Roxy Lalonde, you were incredibly self-conscious of your size—it wasn’t too small of thick, just average length—but she’d insisted that it was the cutest thing she’d ever seen.

She stuck her fingers into your mouth, looking at you with eyes full of lust and determination. You sucked and slobbered on the digits in probably the most unsexy way you could have, but she looked like a cat who’d just gotten a saucer of warm milk as she pulled her fingers from your mouth and sucked on them herself, looking satisfied.

She then brings the wet fingers to the head of your dick, pulling back the foreskin and bringing the skilled fingertips up and down your shaft. You buck up into the contact, but she pulled away, looking at the man in the camera before typing back.

**want more? Go visit our website @ www.fuckuoldperv.com**

She broke the connection then, turning her full attention back to you. 

“Still don’t believe me?” 

You look at her, wide eyed, and hard as a rock. You couldn’t believe she was still on about the bet. You mouth felt dry as you spoke, “Yes, just, God just please—“

“Please what?” Her head was turned at an angle, and her eyebrows were raised in question. “I can’t do it if you don’t ask me, sweetheart.”

You looked at her, eyes pleading. You weren’t going to lie, this entire act made you hotter than a forest fire. “F-Finish.” 

“Finish what?”

“P-Please, babe.” You pull the card that she always pulls—bending over slightly, lowering your eyelids and pursing your lips.

A small brush covers her cheeks, and you knew you’d won. 

“You’re totes scary good at that, holy shit.” She covers her cheeks. “I think I’m in lesbians with you right now.”

“Haha, you better be.” You slip your hands under her shirt, moving upward. Her blush darkens as you turn around in her lap, hooking your feet at the ankles. You flash her a goofy grin.

“God, you look so much like Janey right now it’s fucking scary as shit.” 

“Way to kill my boner.” You murmur. “Being told that you look like your sister is incredibly unsexy.”

“It doesn’t look dead to me.” She observed, gripping it brazenly with her hand. You suck in a sharp breath, leaning against her. 

“Fuck.” 

“’S what I’m tryin’ to do.” She whispers into your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. Her voice was as hot as you felt, all dripped in lust and bubbled in sin. “If you’ll let me.”

You looked at her, surprised. “You want to… _fuck me?_ ”

“Totes yeah.” 

“Well uh… sure, uh, I mean yeah, you can.” You answer, flustered. 

She grins. 

===>

You were all splayed out on Roxy’s bed, her hands on your thighs, forcing them apart. In her hand, she held a cotton candy pink dildo lathered in strawberry flavored lube. When you gave her a questioningly look, she just responded with, “My Christmas present from Dirk.”

Of course. 

She was making time of stretching you out with her fingers, already up to number three. Your back arched up off of the mattress, the uncomfortable pain and pleasure reverberating through your groin.

“God, John, you’re so fucking cute.” She kisses you again and you realize that you’re drooling. God, you must look a sight, all splayed out with smeared makeup and a crumpled dress pulled up to your chest.

She removes her fingers completely, and you keen, looking up at her with pleading eyes. This was great and she was great and holy shit you never imagined how great silicone would actually feel in your ass, wowie!

She situates a vibrator into herself, letting out a delicious moan as she kneeled over you, pumping the dildo deep inside of you. You pant, groaning loud enough to echo off of the walls.

“F-Fuck.” Was all you could supply when she began a steady rhythm, inside and out. Bent over you, she kissed and sucked on your jaw, then your collarbone and nipples. Her hands are everywhere—rubbing and massaging and teasing every last spot of your being.

“Mmm, cute.” Kiss. “So cute.” Kiss. “I love you.”

God you loved her so much. 

She slips her hand over your dick, trying to match the rhythm going in and out of you. This made you burn all the way up to your ears, your mouth bubbling out a stream of obscenities.

“I-I love yo—oh god!” She twists her wrist and hits a spot inside you and you see white. You were so close that your pelvis burned and your toes curl.

She pushes your leg up to your chest, pounding into you as hard as she could. Her own face was bright red, her hair disheveled and sexy, and her lipstick smeared across her lips.

Good lord.

You’re memorized with her face when she cries out, “Shitshitshitshit, John, I can’t—“

“Ro-Roxy--!” you answer her cry with one of your own, bucking upwards. You cum hard, biting your lip to muffle your scream. 

She cums a few seconds later, her mouth making an o shape as she falls on you, her head buried in your shoulder. 

“You’re beautiful.” She mutters, trying to catch her breath.

“God, you are too.” 

===>

\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]--

TG: thank u so much 4 pretendin 

TG: like holy SHIT tht was the best thing evr u have no idea

TG: john would nvr have dun tht if it wernt 4 u

TG: <3

\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] went offline!—

TG: no problem dude 

TG: but you still have to return the favor and my man is a bit of an exhibitionist

TG: so hmu later yo

\--turntechGodhead [TG] went offline!--


End file.
